Naruto Senju Namikaze Revised
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Revised...parings decided..summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-What if Naruto's mother was in fact Tsunade's older sister? What if he was reunited with his mother during the mission to retrieve Tsunade? What if Naruto got over Sakura sooner?**

**Pairing: Naruto X Fem. Itachi X Fem. Oc Uchiha**

**Slight Sasuke Bashing extreme Akatsuki and Orochimaru beatings**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The mission, Return of Hitachi**

Naruto is happily eating some Ramen after helping the village against Gaara. He knew that village probably thought their 'precious' Uchiha defeated the demon.

_'Yeah Sasuke is their 'hero' while I am still nothing more than the 'demon boy'. I sometimes wonder why I'm still here.' _Naruto sneered inwardly.

"Sometimes I wonder do my parents love me? Hate me? Are they even alive?" The blond fox container sighed.

He then went back to eating his ramen. He didn't see the concerned looks that Ayame and her father Teuchi gave him. They loved this boy like a member of their family Ayame loves Naruto like a little brother and her father views him as the son he never had. They had noticed the look in his eyes even though his face hadn't changed. The look of a child who's in a lot of pain from his life.

'_Naruto-kun I wish there was some way that father and I could help you other than just making Ramen!' _Ayame thought.

Hidden location in a bar town...

A voluptuous woman with long black hair and chocolate eyes sneezed and wondered who was talking about her. She stood 5'7 and wore a black top with a fishnet mesh top underneath. Her pants were black. Over her outfit she wore a black jacket similar to Tsunade's but it had the kanji for 'medicine' on it.

She is Mizu Senju older sister of Tsunade and Nawaki Senju. The eldest descendant of the first Hokage Hashirama. But those titles don't matter to her only two matter to her.

Mizu is the widowed wife of the fourth Hokage and mother of Naruto Uzumaki. She appears to between 20-30 years but should actually be over 60, however due to a deal with a demon and inheriting a strange trait of the women in the family. She looks much younger than she really is (It's an ability that Tsunade did not inherit for unknown reasons hence the genjutsu she uses).

She had the same abilities her sister had: Mastery of Medical ninjutsu, inhuman strength, and Summoning (Foxes).

Mizu had an affinity for both Earth and Water which means she can use their grandfather's Wood Style jutsu, also she can use high level water jutsu by drawing water vapor from the air just like her uncle the Second Hokage Tobirama. Shockingly she has a third affinity of Lightning.

Mizu in fact was the one to train her younger sister Tsunade in the art of medicine and taught her how to utilize chakra into making yourself super-strong.

Tsunade took after her older sister in being the Leaf's greatest medical ninja.

On her right ring finger was a golden ring given to her by her late husband Minato when he found out she was pregnant with Naruto.

_'Minato-kun, Naruto-kun why did I have to lose you both?' _Mizu was in a bar drinking trying to forget the painful memories of losing her husband and son.

Even now 13 years later the pain was there also she felts some slight resentment toward her sister Tsunade.

_Flashback 13 years ago after the Kyuubi attack..._

_"Sarutobi where is Minato-kun? Where is my baby?"__Mizu asked._

_"They're both dead Mizu-chan I'm sorry." __Sarutobi then sadly told her._

_"Where is my sister?" __Mizu gasped and fell to her knees._

_"I'm sorry but Tsunade's gone too I tried to get her to come back but she's still moping about the loss of her lover Dan and your younger brother Nawaki." __Sarutobi sadly told her. _

_Tsunade was gone...she was wandering the lands drinking her sorrows away._

_Mizu wouldn't stay another second in the village. She just ran out never to be seen again._

_Flashback end_

_'Who could be talking about me?'_ A faint blush appeared on her face to show she was slightly tipsy.

An either drunk or stupid man started flirting with her. "Hey cutie how would you like to come with me?" He noticed her ring but ignored it.

Mizu ignored the idiot and continued drinking.

But the idiot persists. "Come on baby I could use a woman like you."

The man then did something that sealed his fate he reached out to grab Mizu and ended up groping her breast. One thing you should know is Mizu has the same attitude as her younger sister toward men like this.

Mizu is now fully sober and very angry...She the punches him clear out of the bar. "Hands off!" The man landed all the way across town.

"Perv."Mizu snorts, and returns to drinking her sake.

Several people back away from this beautiful yet insanely strong woman.

Mizu doesn't know her son is still alive and will be on his way to this town.

Hidden leaf village...

After finishing his ramen Naruto thanked the Ichirakus and then left.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed.

_'Hmm.. I wonder who was talking about me?' _Naruto thought after he sneezed.

Naruto was mindlessly wandering the village wondering what to do now.

"Hey kid." A familiar voice spoke.

Naruto turned to see his sensei from the Chunin exam finals Jiraiya the Toad Sannin.

"Pervy sage?" He spoke with a mouth full of noodles.

Jiraiya had a mission from the council to find his old teammate Tsunade and make her return to the village to heal the injured. What Jiraiya doesn't know is that on this mission he will meet the older sister of his teammate who also happens to be the mother of the boy he's traveling with.

"Sure pervy sage I'll go with you." Naruto could use a break from the glares of the villagers.

He then left with him.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi is waiting for Sasuke near a dumpling stand. Inside the stand two mysterious and powerful figures are there drinking some tea.

then two of his fellow Jonin Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi come by.

"Hey you two...you two together now?" Kakashi grins in a teasing manner.

"Fool. I'm just getting some dumplings for Anko." Kurenai looks slightly embarrassed, her face slightly heats up.

"What about you Kakashi?" The son of the late Third Hokage asked.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke to arrive." Kakashi chuckles.

The shorter figure's grip tightens on her cup, which creaked under the almost superhuman grip.

both other Jonin looked shocked.

"Weird that you would actually be waiting for anyone." Asuma spoke.

"Well it's a first for me." Kakashi continues to smile.

Then the mentioned Uchiha avenger arrives slightly shocked to see Kakashi waiting for him.

"Kakashi you're here before me?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Well I was just..." Soon Kakashi stops as he senses the chakra of a speed jutsu being used. He noticed two thing of smoke a tattle-tale sign of teleportation jutsu.

Kakashi looks at Kurenai and Asuma who both nod. They both disappear in wisps.

Hidden village riverside bridge...

Soon the two figures from before are seen. They quickly are intercepted by Asuma and Kurenai.

"It's been a long time Kurenai...Asuma." The shorter figure spoke.

"You can't be from this village...You would only know our names if you were ninja from this village." Asuma was shocked.

The shorter figure lifts up her hat to reveal red eyes with three comma-marks in a swirl pattern... the legendary Sharingan.

Both Asuma and Kurenai were stunned as the person took off her hat and unzipped her cloak slightly to reveal her face fully.

"So it's you..."Asuma spoke with some disdain.

The person is revealed: A tan face with very well developed pefrect features. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail. She wore underneath her cloak her old clothes from when she was living in the village. She had unzipped her cloak down to above her breasts, though the top of her cleavage was visible...her figure matched Anko and Kurenai.

"Hitachi...Uchiha." Asuma said.

The person who murdered her entire clan except for her little brother and older sister , also she became an ANBU captain at age 13. The true Uchiha prodigy: Hitachi Uchiha.

"Are these friends are you Hitachi? I suppose I should say hello as well." The taller figure spoke in a deep voice.

He took off his hat.

"The name's Kisame Hoshigaki hope we can get acquainted later."

The shark-man grinned showing off sharpened teeth.

"There's no later..cause I'll just wipe the floor with both of ya now!" Asuma spoke.

"Hitachi it seems you aren't liked much in your village either." Kisame grinned in an even more disturbing way.

"I've heard of you..Kisame Hoshigaki you're a former Mist ninja." Kurenai had read about this man. He was now as the 'Phantom' of the Mist.

"You're a rogue ninja currently wanted for attempting to assassinate the Mizukage." Kurenai finished.

"You're both S-ranked ninja." Asuma adds. "Hitachi you've guts to come back after what you did."

"Asuma, Kurenai do not interfere I have no desire to kill you." Hitachi spoke coldly.

"That's rich coming from someone who killed her own people." Asuma snorts.

"There's no way you would just show up in those clothes for no reason. What are you after?" The son of the third demanded.

"Hitachi he's annoying me shall I kill him?" Kisame annoyed lifted his wrapped blade from his back and slammed it down on the ground.

"Well it looks we won't be able to leave without a fight. Just try not to go overboard you tend to draw attention."Hitachi spoke calmly.

"Understood!" Kisame charges at Asuma.

The oldest Sarutobi left alive was branding trench knives onto his hands. Soon the two clashed in a battle of blades. Kurenai meanwhile went through handseals. The Jonin-level kunoichi seemed to disappear.

Hitachi focused on Kurenai. _'__This is...__' _Hitachi focused on Kurenai.

Her Sharingan began spinning. _'Genjutsu!'_

Kurenai fully disappeared.

_'He's easily keeping me down with just the tip of his sword?! This guy's strong!' _Asuma was struggling against Kisame.

"My Sword Shark-Skin doesn't cut..It slices you to ribbons!" Kisame easily broke through his guard and slashed him with his sword.

He then cut through Asuma's shoulder causing him to bleed. As he attacked the sword was slightly revealed it was big, ugly, and was spiked.

_'What's taking you Kurenai?' _Asuma groaned and had to step back.

Just then plants seemed to grow out of the ground and wrapped around Kisame.

Hitachi then felt roots wrap around her and soon she was wrapped by an entire tree.

The Uchiha prodigy then looked up to see Kurenai appear above her with a kunai.

"It's over." Kurenai said.

she slashed with her kunai but then Hitachi using her Sharingan easily reflected the genjutsu right back on Kurenai.

"Your genjutsu is too weak to affect me." Hitachi told the shocked genjutsu mistress.

Kurenai was shocked by how easily her genjutsu was reflected.

Hitachi then revealed a kunai from her sleeve. Kurenai bit her lip and got free from her own genjutsu in time to duck a slash from the kunai. But then Hitachi aimed at her with a kick. Kurenai couldn't block it fully and got sent into the river.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled.

"Don't get distracted!" Kisame chuckled and aimed a slash with his sword.

"You are impressive Kurenai however...." Hitachi spoke.

"It's over for you." A woman said.

Hitachi looked back with some slight surprise.

Asuma was dodging the attacks from Kisame. Then he aimed with his knife and attacked right back.

Kisame smirked as he dodged or so he though a cut appeared on his face much to his shock and anger. Asuma then revealed the secret of his knives he sent chakra through them and they gained a blue charka making them bigger.

"Water style: " Kisame went through hand-signs.

"Water Shark bomb Jutsu!" another voice cried out in tandem with his. Soon the same jutsu were seen colliding.

_'This is my jutsu!'_ Kisame was shocked.

Soon two people stood there. One was a silver haired man with one 3 tomoe Sharingan eye. He wore a blue mask over his mouth and wore a Jonin vest with black pants.

The other was a woman who looked similar to Hitachi but with creamy-white skin and her black hair flowed down to her waist. She wore a Jonin vest and black pants. Her eyes both were a fully mature Sharingan. Underneath her vest she wore a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem on it. her busty figure easily outmatched Tsunade's.

"It's been a long time big sister." Hitachi looked back as a clone of the woman had a kunai at her neck.

This other Uchiha woman is the eldest child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha: Hibara Uchiha, elder sister of Hitachi and Sasuke Uchiha. She was 7 and Hitachi was 4 when the third great ninja war happened. That was also the year she graduated the ninja academy at the top of the class and the trauma of the war had awakened her Sharingan.

_'You haven't changed at all little sister.'_ Hibara frowned. Their Sharingan eyes met.

The two Uchiha siblings faced each other something that hasn't been seen since Hitachi killed the rest of the clan.

_'Her eyes haven't changed at all...She's a true Sharingan heir I'll have to expect the worst.' _Kakashi looked at Hitachi.

"Well, Well I wasn't expecting this two others with that eye. You two must be Kakashi the copy ninja and Hibara the fire rose of the leaf." Kisame spoke.

"Kakashi had informed me that there were two mysterious ninja sneaking around...and who would it be..." Hibara spoke gazing at Hitachi.

"I never imagined it would be my own sister Hitachi." Hibara then looked at the tall shark man. "And the phantom of the Mist Kisame Hoshigaki."

"My you even know my name I feel honored." Kisame chuckled.

"That giant blade Sharkskin must belong to the seven swordsmen of the mist." Kakashi added his two cents.

"I heard you and young Zabuza had a spar." Kisame chuckled.

"I'll slice you to ribbons!" Kisame then grinned in his disturbing way.

"Enough Kisame." Hitachi spoke firmly.

The whole group looked at the cause of the Uchiha massacre.

"If you fight with him and my sister...you won't escape without a scratch." Hitachi explained.

"And if you take too long then you give backup time to arrive." The clan killer added.

"Do not forget our mission..we did not come here to fight!" Hitachi sternly stared at her partner.

"What is your mission little sister?" Hibara asked. She inwardly knew but wanted to confirm.

"There's something we're looking for and we know it's here."

"And what are you looking for?" Kakashi asked.

Uchiha compound...

Sasuke was walking down the stairs holding a candle with his level 2 Sharingan active. Soon he made it to a hidden room with candles. He looked at a writing scroll on the wall.

Riverside...

Hitachi remained calm but was actually inwardly nervous because she didn't count on her older sister showing up.

"What is the thing you are looking for?" Kakashi asked again.

"Unlike Kisame I wouldn't take much time at all." Hitachi spok calmly.

Kakashi and Hitachi faced other. Then Hitachi suddenly drew several shuriken.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Kakashi was quick to act he went through hand-signs.

He managed to summon a barrier of water just as several water spikes slammed into it.

_'Unbelievable she used the shuriken to distract from her water jutsu! And that speed! she was so fast I didn't even see a hand-sign!' _Kakashi was stunned by her skills.

"You have incredible skills...you almost fooled me, " Hitachi spoke.

"Almost." Another Hitachi said.

Then Kakashi gasped as a shadow clone stabbed him in the back literally with a kunai.

"That speed's inhuman!" Kurenai was stunned by the Uchiha's skills.

_'Tch. you haven't changed a bit little sister.' _Hibara's eyes narrowed.

Hitachi's shadow clone had dispelled the water clone Kakashi.

_'Water clone?! It seems my former villager should be honored that he's mastered our jutsu so well.' _Kisame thought.

Just then Kurenai watched in the water as Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Nice Kakashi!" Kurenai chose this time to try and strike with her kunai.

"Get away Kurenai!" But Kakashi suddenly leapt out of the water and tackled her away. "That one's the shadow clone!"

Kurenai was shocked as the clone suddenly exploded. The explosion knocked the water flying.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!"Asuma yelled worried for his comrades. He jumped onto the river.

Soon it showed water raining down. Kakashi had a large burn mark on his back.

"Kakashi...!" Kurenai spoke.

"Don't let down your guard she rose to ANBU captain at age 13."

"I can't believe that she's so powerful." Asuma added his two cents.

"No my sister is even stronger than this she hasn't even begun to show her true skills." Hibara chose this time to speak.

"Impressive for one who is not of Uchiha blood you have mastered the Sharingan quite well." Hitachi spoke.

"However not being of our blood you lack the stamina and endurance needed to use it properly and over a long length of time." The Uchiha prodigy added.

_"She's right! I get fatigued pretty easy after using this eye for awhile." _Kakashi groaned.

"Do you know why our clan has been feared as the most powerful?" Hitachi asked.

"Let me show you the true strength of the Uchiha!"She closed her eyes. She slowly began to open them. "I'll show you what the Sharingan can do when wielded by a true heir of the bloodline."

"Quickly all 3 of you close your eyes!" Hibara shut her eyes.

The 3 other Jonin complied. Kakashi closed both eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully you three if any of you open your eyes now you're finished!" Hibara explained.

"You did well in warning them sister after all..Even with one Sharingan eye Kakashi cannot break the Tsukuyomi." Hitachi spoke. Her own eyes morphed into a warped pinwheel shape.

Hibara then slowly opened her own eyes to reveal the ultimate form of the bloodline..the Mangekyo Sharingan. Hers was similar to her sister's but the points were more curved and longer.

"Only I can handle her now." Hibara spoke.

"Shall we battle in the Tsukuyomi sister?" Hibara asked, her Mangekyo beginning to spin.

"I am ready." Hitachi said.

The two began a battle of wills which lasted a good 4 days (In their world) soon their eyes returned to the three tomoe form.

Hitachi was now straining her eyes slightly and sweating a little from the effort of battling her sister. But Hibara didn't even look winded.

"Unbelievable she managed to outmatch you...meanwhile you've overused those eyes of yours Hitachi you know that's dangerous." Kisame spoke.

"This thing you're looking for it is Sasuke?" Kakashi opened his eyes and asked.

"No...we seek the legacy of the Fourth Hokage." Hitachi spoke.

_"Naruto-kun." _Hibara thought.

_"Naruto."_ Kakashi thought.

The Copy ninja then began to remember his meeting with Jiraiya where he learned of their objective.

"There's seven more of you out there isn't there? You call yourselves the Akatsuki." Kakashi spoke.

Hitachi and Kisame were both a little surprised.

"Change of plans Kisame we're taking Kakashi and my sister with us make the other two disappear."

Kisame smirked and charged forward with his sword poised to rip their guts out.

But a green blur appeared and struck Kisame. "Severe Leaf Hurricane!"

It's none other than Might Guy the leading taijutsu ninja of the hidden leaf the leaf's noble green beast.

Kisame was sent back but he easily recovered, he spoke. "Who are you?!"

Guy smirked and was in his pose. "The noble green beast of the leaf: Might Guy!"

Kisame spoke. "A beast? looks more like a wild animal."

Hitachi spoke. "Do not underestimate him."

Guy's eyes narrowed. _"It's her...Hitachi!"_

Soon Guy explained to them he has developed Sharingan-counter techniques from his battles against Kakashi. Hibara told Guy she would love to test his techniques out some time. Guy and Asuma are about to face against the two Akatsuki members. Then Hitachi and Kisame re-treat! shockingly yes they re-treat! Kakashi is taken to an apartment where he can rest. (Because he wasn't trapped in the Tsukuyomi he won't be one of the ones to be healed by Mizu)

Outside the leaf village...

Naruto and Jiraiya are traveling. The blond is in some deep thought. He's reminiscing about his life so far...He remembered the academy days when he tried to make Sakura happy after Sasuke rejects or ignores her but she just yells and hits him. does he really want a girl like that?

Naruto then suddenly realized that he and Sakura were just too similiar in a way: Sakura wanted acknowledgement from the other girls and Sasuke while he wanted the entire vllage to acknowledge him.

_"Well she doesn't need to worry about me bothering her anymore!"_ Naruto snorts.

With that thought he put all thoughs of ever dating Sakura out of his mind.

In the village...

Sakura suddenly had a feeling that she lost something that could've been the best thing to happen to her.

Back with Jiraiya and Naruto...

_"Hmm...wonder what the kid s thinking about?"_ Jiraiya looked at his silent new apprentice.

_"Probably thinking about ramen or something!" _Jiraiya thought with a mental laugh.

"Hey Pervy sage why did you choose me to come with you? Not that I'm complaining."

"All right enough with the 'pervy sage' already!" Jiraiya then began a series of stances out of some bad Habuki show and starts introducing himself in the msot ridiculous way ever.

"Okay." Naruto sweatdrops.

"To tell you the truth...The Fourth Hokage was my apprentice a long time ago...you look so much like him it's not even funny."

"Y-You trained the fourth?!" Naruto was stunned.

Hidden Leaf Village...

Sakura was thinking about what Sasuke told her.

Flashback...

_Naruto was asking Kakashi to teach him the Chidori. And now he was currently trying to form the attack. Sasuke was watching the blond with jealously hidden in his black orbs._

_Sakura walked up to Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun thank you...you saved me from the sand ninja." __Sakura smiled at her crush._

_"It wasn't me Sakura...Naruto was the one who saved you."_

_"Oh come on Sasuke-kun you're so modest! Sure Naruto has gotten stronger but against that sand ninja?" __Sakura denied it._

_"I'm telling you the truth...He fought with a strength I never knew he had."_

_'Naruto saved me...?' __The pink haired kunoichi was stunned at what she learned._

_She looked at her blond teammate who was straining to make a chidori. Sakura smiled._

flashback end...

Training ground...

Sasuke was panting and the training ground was littered with holes from his chidori strikes. He was thinking of Naruto's progress.

_"He just keeps getting even stronger! It's like he's a whole different Naruto than from our academy days! Could the Naruto now be the true Naruto?" _The Uchiha avenger thought.

_"Naruto just what or who are you?" _Sasuke wondered. _"How can I...become stronger?"_

Meanwhile...

Hitachi and Kisame were perched on a rock near where Jiraiya and Naruto were.

"Even if you could fight him..I'm not so sure I could." Kisame spoke.

"Yes even if we'd fought it would probably be a tie..and even if there were more of us it would not change the outcome."

Hitachi was especially focused on the blond demon container. _"Naruto-kun you've grown so much since I last saw you."_

A memory flashed through her mind when she was in ANBU and assigned to watch over him. She had taken to him like an older sister figure but now her feelings for him are deeper. The true reason she joined Akatsuki was to keep an eye on him in secret while providing information on the Akatsuki for the village.

"We found him at the ramen shop but his escort is one of the legendary Sannin and if we fought him and died then the names of the seven swordsmen of the Mist and the Uchiha clan would be mud." Kisame spoke.

Hitachi told him. "True but even the strongest has weaknesses."

Hidden Leaf village...

The other Jonin are watching over Kakashi while he rests from his battle with Hitachi

"I don't understand how they couldn't have found Naruto-kun already I mean my sister knows what he looks like." Hibara spoke.

"Yes it does seem that they gave up too easily." The green beast agreed.

soon they heard a noise and Sasuke appears.

"Huh...Kakashi." The youngest Uchiha left alive looks confused.

Sasuke noticed his teacher was bedridden. "Why is he in bed...and why are the other Jonin here? What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing's going on baby brother..." Hibara smiled at her only male sibling.

"Is it true that Hitachi has returned?! And that she's after Naruto!" another Jonin named Aoba rushed in and yelled that out.

"Gah..." Guy slapped his forehead.

Hibara and Kurenai both muttered. "Idiot."

Sasuke stood frozen before his face darkened then he turned and took off...

"Sasuke! Get back here!" Hibara yelled.

Hibara took off after him. '_He should know he's not strong enough to match her yet!'_

Guy followed her. "Why do things happen like this?!"

Sasuke thought. _'__She's returned?! And she's after Naruto?! If she gets her hands on Naruto he's finished!'_

He soon made to Naruto's favorite ramen stand where Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were making the ramen that Naruto loved so much.

"Old man! I know Naruto was here for lunch earlier! Any idea where he went afterward?" The young Uchiha asked.

"Naruto huh...I do remember that he ate some ramen with master Jiraiya then they left afterward."

Teuchi added. "They did mention something about heading to the entertainment district in Tanzaku town."

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke was confused.

"He's one of the legendary Sannin he appears to be an ordinary old guy with white hair..."

That was all the information Sasuke needed. The young Uchiha took off.

"Hey!"

Teuchi then sighs. "If you're going to ask someone a question at least sit down and order some ramen in return."

in a small town...

Naruto is looking around this very active town. No one is glaring at him or throwing things at him or threatening him or anything else. He thinks he's going to like this mission.

He and Jiraiya are in an inn... Jiraiya already has their room. Soon Jiraiya and Naruto notice someone watching them. they turn to see a gorgeous black-haired woman wearing a beautiful dress. She looks at them and winks. Both Naruto and Jiraiya grinned huge goofy grins (Naruto prefers older women)

"Here Naruto take our room key and go practice your chakra control!" Jiraiya quickly placed their room key in Naruto's hand.

"Hey! You can't just...!" But the blond complied while grumbling all the way.

With Sasuke...

Sasuke thought. '_That place isn't to too far off! Naruto try to stay alive!'_

The avenger soon made it to the town and groaned. "So many inns! do I have to knock on every door?!"

Sasuke soon went to the closest inn which unknown to him is the right one...he asked the keeper if in their registry they have an old man with white hair and a blond boy his age. the keeper gave him the room number and he ran up.

Another woman was also in the inn she had long black hair, brown eyes, and a voluptuous figure. She had entered just in time to hear what Jiraiya called the boy.

Mizu thought. _'__He called him...Naruto.' _

the black haired senju noticed how much like her husband the boy resembled but what confirmed her thoughts were the 6 whisker marks on his face. She remembered her husband Minato having to seal the nine-tails within their son.

Mizu thought with happiness.'_It really is you Naruto-kun!' _She quickly and sneakily followed him. But she noticed two others going up to the room he was in as well. So she kept in the shadows like a true ninja.

Inside the room...

Naruto growled. "Stupid pervy sage! He better be right about teaching me this technique!" The blond then heard knocking and walked up.

"What she reject you already?" Naruto grumbled then opened the door.

Different room...

Sasuke saw the door open and then forced it open, "Naruto!" Unfortunately it was another pair. Sasuke paled, "_Wrong pair!"_

Naruto's room...

Naruto was frozen in shock as he faced a dangerous person. Hitachi loomed over him with her Sharingan active.

Next chapter: Battle of Uchiha, Appearance of the Senju


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battle of Uchiha Appearance of Senju**

Naruto looked at this woman who resembled his teammate but there was something familiar about her as well.

The other guy was huge standing 6' feet tall about the height of Zabuza. He had spiky dark blue hair and blue skin. His teeth were sharp and he even had gill-like marks on his face.

Mizu was watching her son's actions with worry. _"N-Naruto-kun please be safe!"_

She just found out her son was alive and wasn't going to lose him now!

Naruto then paled as the shark-man came closer to him.

"Hard to believe this twerp has the nine-tails." The shark-man said.

_"How do these guys know about the fox?!" _Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun why don't you come with us?" Hitachi spoke calmly.

Inwardly she was different. _'Naruto-kun look at you...you look more like your father every day!' _Inwardly she was resisting the urge to hug him and never let him out of her sight.

Sasuke scoffed and then ran out. He starts remembering how his older sister was before she killed the rest of the family. Then he remembered that night. He growled and his 2 tomoe Sharingan flared into existence.

_'Little sister I won't let you hurt Naru-kun even if __**I**__ have to be the one to kill you!'_ Hibara was following her younger brother. Her own fully mature Sharingan instantly appeared.

Naruto found himself unable to resist stepping out of the room when Hitachi asked him too.

Kisame spoke. "Hey Hitachi it would be a pain if he ran off maybe I should cut off a limb or two..." He reached and moved his massive blade.

Naruto gulped.

Hitachi was calm then spoke. "It's been a long time...Sasuke."

Sure enough the youngest male Uchiha was standing there with his eldest sister in tow.

Kisame and Naruto saw them.

_'Sasuke...Hibara?' _Naruto recognized them both.

Sasuke spoke in a dark tone. "Hitachi...Uchiha..."

Naruto was shocked. _'Hitachi Uchiha?! The same clan as Sasuke and Hibara?!'_

_'Who is this woman and why do I feel like I already know her?' _The blond looked back at the Uchiha Akatsuki member.

Kisame spoke while staring at the youngest Uchiha, "My this is exciting a fourth person with the Sharingan."

Sasuke spoke. "I will...kill you!" He revealed his 2 tomoe Sharingan.

Hibara glared at her younger sister with her own 3-tomoe Sharingan spinning.

"He looks a lot like you and your sister who is he?" Kisame smirked.

Hitachi spoke. "He's our little brother."

That completely shocked Naruto.

Kisame spoke. "That's strange because the last I heard the Uchiha clan was destroyed...by you!"

Naruto then remembered what Sasuke said during their first day as a team. _"What I have is not a dream I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."_

_"N-Naruto...she's still out there...my sister I promised myself I'd stay alive until I killed her." _The words Sasuke spoke before he 'died' during their first hard mission_._

Naruto looked at her. _"So this is the one he swore to kill!"_

Sasuke remembers after she had mentally tortured him with her newly gained Mangekyo.

Flashback...Uchiha Massacre

_7 year old Sasuke screamed as he saw the memory of his older sister Hitachi clad in her ANBU outfit killing the rest of the family. (Hibara was on a mission during this time) With Hitachi standing over the corpses of their parents._

_"W-Why did you do this?" __Sasuke fell to the blood-soaked ground before asking weakly. _

_Hitachi spoke in a cold tone. "To test my limits." __Hitachi spoke in a cold tone. _

_"Test your limits..? That's why you killed everyone?" __Sasuke spoke._

_"It is of great importance." __Hitachi closed her eyes_

_"You're out of your mind!" __Sasuke then suddenly got up and yelled._ He charged foolishly at his older sister.

_Hitachi easily struck her younger brother in the stomach. The young boy fell to the ground and looked up to see the dead bodies of their parents. Tears ran down his face._

_"Don't kill me!" __Sasuke then was really afraid. _He backed away and ran. But couldn't escape.

_"Pathetic...foolish little brother you're not even worth killing." __Hitachi spoke to him._

_She then spoke. "If you wish to kill me then foster your hatred, despise me. cling to life without honor! Like the pathetic coward you are!"_

Flashback end...

Sasuke then started charging a Chidori. "It's just as you said sister...I lived my whole life for this day..."

"To see you DIE!" The Chidori then began slightly breaking the skin on his hand.

"It's over Hitachi you're dead!" The Uchiha avenger yelled.

He charged with his Chidori breaking the wall.

Soon he aimed it at his older sister who raised one arm to block it. the attack created a massive hole in the wall and a crater in the ground.

Hitachi and Sasuke kept their attention on each other with their Sharingan blazing.

Naruto placed his hands in a ram sign. _'I've got to help him!'_ Soon the red chakra of the nine-tails began emitting from his body.

Hitachi and Kisame turned to see the boy surrounded with the red chakra.

Hibara was slightly quivering with a strange feeling from the power. _'N-Naruto-kun that power it-it's so...' _She felt a little warm downward.

_"Ah the air's ripe with chakra! It's the power of the nine-tailed fox!" _Kisame grinned.

Sasuke was angry that his sister was looking at his teammate instead of him. "you...!"

Hitachi then snapped his wrist. "Enough."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled worried.

_"Summoning..." _the blonde bit his thumb and went through handsignls.

Kisame slashed with his sword. "Too slow!" the chakra then disappeared.

Naruto to his (and Mizu's) horror couldn't feel his chakra anymore!

"W-What happened to my chakra?!" Naruto was shocked.

"My sword Shark-skin devours charka!" Kisame chuckled. Sounds of eating could be heard from his sword.

Naruto's scared now. He shook with fear.

Mizu from her hiding place was shaking not to rush out there and save her son...then she watched as the Shark ninja advanced on her son. _'No! Naruto-kun! get away from my baby!'_

Kisame spoke. "We don't need this kid dishing out any more jutsu so I'm going to cut off his arms!"

He aimed his sword down to cut off Naruto's arms.

Hibara yelled. "Naruto-kun!"

Hitachi watched impassively but inwardly was praying someone would save Naruto._'Please let someone save Naruto-kun!'_

Sasuke was still groaning about his broken wrist and thought. _'I'm sorry Naruto!'_

Mizu cried out. "No I won't lose him again!" She quickly leapt out from her hiding place just as smoke entered the room.

Soon a clang was heard as the smoke cleared to reveal two figures holding the sword back.

One was a woman with a voluptuous figure. Her long black hair cascaded down to her waist and her eyes were a chocolate brown color. She wore a jacket similar to Tsunade's except it was black instead of green and had the kanji for 'medicine' on it and black pants. She was easily holding the sword back with one finger. She basically resembles a black haired Tsunade.

the other was an armored toad blocking the sword with his arm braces.

Soon Jiraiya appeared and started his ridiculous speech. He held the woman that had distracted him earlier.

"Never threaten Naruto-kun in front of me...Got it shark-face?!" The woman growled at Kisame.

Kisame snarled. "Shark-face?! Wench you are asking for it!" He then slashed at her with his sword only to be shocked as she broke his sword with one blow. The toad disappeared into smoke.

_"She's strong!" _The now frightened shark ninja thought.

Jiraiya's thoughts were. '_T-Tsunade?! No Tsunade has blonde hair. It can't be! Mizu?! I thought she was...Oh man with her around I'm going to have to train Naruto instead of my research! NOOO!'_

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Mizu asked him worried.

Naruto nods too shocked to answer. _'I feel a type of connection with her...A family connection with her.'_

Jiraiya had spoke. "When you're as popular as me then the ladies fall at your feet!"

"Yeah right Pervy sage you see a pretty woman and get all dopey-eyed!"

Jiraiya yelled back. "Please don't call me pervy sage in front of others!"

Mizu ignored Jiraiya and kept her attention focused on her son. Tsunade had told her stories about Jiraiya and all of them were true.

Jiraiya spoke. "Using a woman like this to separate Naruto and I...as a woman yourself you should feel ashamed Hitachi."

Naruto was stunned. _'Separate us? Why?'_

Jiraiya spoke. "I know Naruto is the one you really want."

Hitachi and Kisame were slightly surprised.

Hitachi then remembered. "Now I see how Kakashi and my sister know..you told them."

"I'm afraid I can't give you Naruto."

Mizu then walked up beside him. "I'll help you Jiraiya after all my son is in danger as long as these guys are breathing."

"So we've decided to just deal with you two right now!" Jiraiya told them.

Hitachi spoke. "Really..."

"Stay out of this.." Were Sasuke indigiant words.

Sasuke shakily stood up. "The only one who's going to eliminate her ...is me!"

"I have no interest in you." Hitachi stared bored and impassively at her youngest and only male sibling.

Sasuke growled at her dismissal attitude. "ARRRGHHH!!" He charged at her with his one good arm raised.

But the older Uchiha easily blocked it and then kicked her little brother into the wall.

Naruto then was about to help. "Why you...!"

"Naruto stay out of this! It's my business!" Sasuke yelled.

He shakily stood up again. "This is my fight alone!"

Hibara was watching. _"Little brother I was afraid of this you're nowhere near our level."_

Soon Sasuke charged again only to groan as Hitachi delivered a jab to his stomach. Hitachi then elbows his head down painfully. Then knees him in the face. After that she delivered an even more painful punch to the gut since he slammed against the wall.

Sasuke thought. _"W...What is this the gap between us hasn't changed at all! What have I been doing all this time?!"_

"You're still too weak.. you don't have enough hate and you want to know something?" Hitachi held him by the throat.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You never will." she then slowly closed her eyes then slowly opened them.

Sasuke gasped as Hitachi revealed her Mangekyo and once again Sasuke watched the massacre.

Hitachi spoke. _"For the next 72 hours you will re-live that day."_

Sasuke was screaming in horror.

"Isn't that heartwarming? Using Tsukuyomi on her own little brother." kisame spoke cruelly.

"That's enough!" Naruto roared.

Soon he rushed forward at Hitachi...Kisame took off after him.

Jiraiya went through handsigns, he then slammed his hands down."Ninja art: toad Mouth Trap!"

Mizu and Hibara both took off after Kisame to protect Naruto.

Just then the entire room turned into the insides of a creature. Kisame found himself stuck in some flesh.

"You've just been swallowed by the Mountain Toad. Welcome my friends to the belly of the best." Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto looked nervous.

"Naruto relax trust in my jutsu." Jiraiya assured him.

The flesh took Sasuke from his sister's grasp. Hitachi then spoke. "Kisame we must leave!"

Kisame agrees and manages to get free from the flesh his sword was destroyed by the woman next to Jiraiya. He picked up what was left of Shark-skin and ran the other way with his partner.

Jiraiya spoke. "It's no use!" He pressed his hands down and the flesh rumbled and came after the two Akatsuki members.

"Hitachi the walls are closing in!" Kisame warned.

Hitachi then closed her eyes and then...opens them.

Jiraiya and the others heard what sounded like an explosion.

Hibara had a feeling she knew what it was so she led the others to where the two escaped and they saw a hole with black flames in it.

Outside...

Hitachi and Kisame are running.

"Running away again? We sure are doing a lot of that." Kisame grumbed

Hi"We'll have to come back for Naruto-kun another time..besides we need to find a place where I may rest my powers." Hitachi told him.

_'On top of Tsukuyomi...to have to use Amaterasu as well..it was more exhausting than I thought.' _Her Sharingan retracted to reveal her normal obsidian eyes.

Back in Jiraiya's jutsu...

Naruto was staring at the flames. "What are these? Some kind of black fire..."

Jiraiya spoke. "Naruto don't touch them!"

He then pulled out a scroll. _'The Mountain Toad breaths fire as well so to burn his flame-proof inner so easily.'_

Jiraiya starts writing kanji on the scroll then flashes through handsigns. "Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal!!"

He slammed his hands down again and sealing chakra came out of the scroll and absorbed the flames.

Hibara whispered. "Amaterasu..." She knew exactly what the flames were. A powerful jutsu of the Mangekyo she could use them too after all.

Mizu looked at her son with concern and used her medical knowledge to analyze him.

_'What have you been through Naruto-kun? You look so thin and malnourished! What has the village done to my baby?!' _was her worried thought.

Jiraiya spoke, "Now for Sasuke."

he flesh in the wall parted to reveal Sasuke. Jiraiya then stomped the ground and the flesh dissipated to reveal the inn in its normal state aside from the holes and craters in the area.

Naruto quickly ran and helped his teammate to the ground. his eyes looked lifeless like he was trapped within his own mind.

Jiraiya and Naruto suddenly gasped as they saw a kunai fly into the wall.

soon a green blur appeared. "Dynamic Entry!"

Jiraiya turned and was shocked. "Guy?!"

Guy kicked him in the face knocking him down however the Jonin paled. "Huh?!"

Jiraiya now had a tissue in his nose as Guy explained how he thought they were enemies.

Mizu was worried only about Naruto's condition. Naruto asked Jiraiya about Sasuke.

Jiraiya explained to Naruto about how Sasuke may've taken severe mental damage.

Guy tells him that Kakashi is resting from a battle with them as well.

Guy spoke. "I wish that...**she** was still here."

"You don't mean my little sister Tsunade do you?" Mizu knew exactly who they were talking about.

Guy turned and was shocked you'd have to stupid or from today's generation not to recognize the sister of Tsunade, "Lady Mizu! Ma'am what an honor to meet you!"

Mizu smiled. "so even your generation knows about me."

Guy bows. "Of course my lady you're the best medical ninja the Leaf Village ever had and after you left..."

Mizu nods. "I know my little sister took over for me."

Mizu then turned to Jiraiya and punched him in the head. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you were trying to find my sister?!"

In another town...

A blonde woman with a green jacket and a briefcase sneezed with her, was a younger black-haired woman clad in a black kimono holding a pig.

The blonde haired woman spoke. "Shizune let's go!"

Shizune nods. "Okay Lady Tsunade." the two left.

Back with Naruto...

"Ouch! Sorry you didn't ask!" Jiraiya groaned.

Naruto was cracking up he knew better than to understimate girls. "I like her pervy sage she'll keep you in line!"

Jiraiya rubbed the bump on his head.

Mizu spoke. "I know exactly where my sister is."

"You do?! Tell me!" Jiraiya spoke out.

Mizu then looked serious. "Jiraiya before I tell you let me ask you this: Do you really think my sister will come back so easily? I mean with the deaths of our little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan she may too wrapped in her pain like I once was."

Jiraiya nods. " I know but the village needs her."

"No you don't I'll go back with you guys to the village and become the fifth hokage." Mizu told him.

Jiraiya was shocked. "M-Mizu you don't have to do this!"

Mizu looked back at Naruto. "Yes I do...I'll do it for Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya smiled and spoke softly. "You want to make up for not being the first 13 years of his life don't you?" Jiraiya smiled.

"Yes I owe my son that much for not being there when he needed me." Mizu nodded.

"But let me offer it to Tsunade first."

"Fine but she won't accept it. " Mizu informed him.

"I know!" Jiraiya chuckled a little lecherously.

Mizu 'softly' punched him in the gut. "Down Perv."

Jiraiya groans. "Right."

"Hey you're coming with us?" Naruto asked Mizu.

Mizu nods.

"All right it would be boring if it was just me and the pervy sage!" Naruto cheered.

Guy spoke. "Don't worry about Sasuke Naruto I'll take care of him!"

He then reached in his pocket. "I have something for you..."

He then brought out a green jumpsuit! (AH! My eyes!)

Guy smiled. "This suit helped Lee Naruto and it will help you!"

Jiraiya thought, _"Oh No way I won't have my student wearing __**that**__!"_

Mizu was threatening Guy in her mind. _"Don't you dare give my son that suit Guy!"_

Naruto sweatdrops. _"No thank you!" _

But he outward smiled. "Thanks Guy-sensei!" He take the suit but will ask Mizu and Jiraiya to get rid of it once Guy leaves.

_"Minato-kun would have a cow if he was alive and saw our son wearing this r__idiculous__ outfit!" _After Guy left, Mizu had the pleasure of ripping that suit apart with her bare hands.

soon the 3 ninja travelers were on their way Naruto asked Mizu about Tsunade. He learned from Mizu that Tsunade loved gambling but had terrible luck so she was famous around these parts as the 'Legendary Loser'.

Fastforward to 3 days later...

Naruto had learned alot these past few days. The perv. sage Jiraiya was barely around. But Mizu trained him and even revealed a shocking secret... She's his mother! Even more shocking she revealed to him who his father was none other than the fourth hokage! When Naruto asked her why she explained that thethird hokage had lied to her about his 'fate' After that Naruto first was really upset but then...he ran to his newly revealed mother and they spent the next few hours hugging each other and crying. He was even learning a technique of his father's known as the Rasengan. He had shockingly learned the first two steps in just the span of two days. Now he's working on the third stage: He must maximize and compress the chakra from the first two stages. they are now near Tanzaku Town.

Tanzaku Town...

Tsunade had a very bad feeling because she had won the jackpot and only wins when something bad is about ot happen so she took her apprentice Shizune to see the castle before they leave. But only to be shocked as a giant snake destroyed the castle and who else but Orochimaru and his little lacky Kabuto would be standing on the snake.

soon Orochimaru asked Tsunade to help heal his arms.

Tsunade told him. "Leave I quit medicine years ago."

Kabuto spoke. "But Lady Tsunade no one but you can heal lord Orochimaru's arms." (fool there is another but she is even more dangerous)

Orochimaru then tells Tsunade. "I just had a minor setback after killing the third hokage."

Tsunade and Shizune were both stunned.

Orochimaru makes Tsunade angry by telling her she let her loved ones die.

Soon Tsunade shows off her inhuman strength by shattering a wall with one blow.

But Orochimaru makes her an offer to bring Dan and Nawaki back to life in exchange for healing his arms.

Tsunade is now struggling. Shizune yells to her not to do it but Tsunade orders her to be quiet. The blonde sannin looks like she is actually thinking of accepting.

Soon Orochimaru and Kabuto with a promise for her to answer in one week.

Now...

Tsunade and Shizune are in a bar and Tsunade is drinking. But Tsunade notices three people walk in the bar. One is a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a woman that looked similiar to her but with black hair and black clothes. But the last one she defintely recognized it was her other old teammate Jiraiya.

Tsuande spoke. "Jiraiya?!"

Jiraiya grinned. "Tsunade!" He and the other two walked up the table.

" It seems the past is catching up to me." Tsunade sighed.

"Orochimaru? What did he want?" Jiraiya got serious.

Tsunade glared at Shizune warning her not to tell anything to them.

"Nothing I guess he just wanted to catch up." Tsunade looked back at her former teammate.

"What do you want with me?" The busty blond asked.

"Tsunade the village in all it's wisdom has decided to make you the Fifth Hokage." Jiraiya told her.

"T-The fifth hokage?!" The fox vessel was stunned.

Naruto looked at his mother who nodded.

Mizu frowned as she studied her younger sister. _'You've changed little sister and not for the better. Are you still wrapped in the past? It's time to move on Tsunade.'_

Tsunade refused the offer and started talking down the Hokages...

"You've changed Tsunade." Jiraiya frowned.

Tsunade give a harsh chuckle. "Age'll do that to you." Tsunade give a harsh chuckle

Naruto was getting very pissed but Mizu looked like she was about to leap over to pound the stuffings out of her younger sister.

But what she said next cause Naruto to snap. "Only fools believe in becoming Hokage."

That did it Naruto instantly jumped on the table and slammed his fist down and unknown to him he awakened the monstrous strength he's inherited from his mother and aunt

...the entire table cracked in two.

_"Naruto-kun has awakened my monstrous strength! Now I finally can start training him seriously!"_ Mizu smirked.

She had trained with her son these last days helping him learn to face opponents with monstrous strength.

Shizune was stunned by the boy's strength. _"Who is this boy?!"_

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and held him back.

Naruto struggled to break free. "Let me go pervy sage!"

"I can't just let her get away with insulting the old man and the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Naruto snarled. "I don't care if she's a lady I'll pound that smirk right off her face!"

Tsunade smirked and stood up. "You got guts kid saying that...let's take this outside."

Shizune was stunned by the whole ordeal.

Outside...

Naruto and Tsunade stood facing each other.

"Oh boy." Jiraiya sighed.

_'Be careful Naruto-kun after all there's a reason Tsunade is my younger sister and just not blood or in looks, I was the one to teach her how to use that strength of course.' _Mizu watched with her arms crossed.

Shizune noticed this other black haired woman looked similiar to Tsunade but somehow she knew that she was much stronger.

"I won't even need my full strength for this battle...This one finger is all I'll need against a genin." Tsunade then lifted one hand and held out one finger.

_'You've become cocky little sister.' _Mizu frowned

Naruto growled and rushed forward with a kunai and threw shuriken but Tsunade dodged them. Next the blond Sannin avoided a slash from Naruto's kunai. Then with a flick of her finger Naruto's headband came off. Naruto was shocked as his kunai came down. Then Tsunade flicked him in the forehead and sent him flying.

Naruto didn't go too far but a few feet because his mother had trained him using the same move.

_'Darn it! She's almost as strong as mom! Well mom did tell me she is her younger sister my aunt.' _Naruto growled.

"Tell me...what makes you so touchy about the title of Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Because unlike you I want that title someday...!" Naruto told her.

"To be Hokage that is my dream!" Then two familiar faces appeared next to Naruto's as he said that.

Tsunade was shocked as she viewed the faces of her lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki.

Naruto saw her hesitation as an invitation to attck so he formed an incomplete Rasengan and rushed at Tsunade. "ARGGGH Take this!"

Tsunade was shocked. _"That's the...!"_

Mizu then saw her son with his incomplete Rasengan. _"No Naruto-kun not yet honey you haven't mastered it yet!"_

She quickly appeared in front of her sister right in the path of her son's attack.

Mizu then lifted one arm and slammed her index finger into the ground creating a fissure 10 times the size of what Tsunade could create. Naruto's attack was disrupted and he fell into the fissure.

Tsunade looked at this other woman whose strength was even greater than her own.

_'Could it be? The only woman whose strength outmatches my own is...my older sister Mizu!' _Tsunade thought.

Shizune was quivering._ 'She's even stronger than Lady Tsunade and if she finds out that Lady Tsunade is thinking about Orochimaru's offer she'll kill her!'_

Mizu walks up and helps her son out the fissure she created. "Sorry Naruto-kun but you can't use the Rasengan in battle until you master it."

"Sorry mom I let my temper get the better of me again." Naruto apologized.

Mizu smiled before handing her son his leaf headband. She then closed the fissure using Earth style.

"Jiraiya! Are you the one who taugh this kid the Rasengan?!" Tsunade asked.

"Well I am his teacher for the moment!" Jiraiya said.

"How cruel filling a kid's head with dreams making him think that he actually can become Hokage someday!" Tsunade scolded her teammate.

_'I don't know how much longer I can take her new attitude!' _Mizu frowned.

She's calm for now but is struggling not to go and pound Tsunade to death.

Naruto yelled. "It's no trick I will master this technique and I will become Hokage! I'll bet you I can master this jutsu in one week!"

Tsunade smriked. "Watch what you kid I might just hold you to it!"

Mizu smirked at her sister._'Oh little sister so foolish you have no idea how much luck Naruto-kun has! You will regret this wager!'_

Naruto smirked. "I never go back on my word that's my nindo my ninja way!"

Tsunade then spoke."Fine in one week if you manage to master the Rasegan I'll admit I'm wrong and you're worthy of becoming Hokage..But if you fail then I get all your money!" She held up Naruto's frog wallet.

Naruto was shocked. _'My froggy!'_

Mizu is even more angered toward her sister. _'You're still a pickpocket little sister!'_

Tsunade spoke. "Oh I'll give you this if you manage to win." she pointed to the necklace around her neck.

Shizune was shocked and so was Jiraiya.

_'__You should've gotten rid of that old relic years ago!' _Mizu shook her head.

"No thank you why would I want an ugly rock?" Naruto said.

"Don't say that Naruto-kun...that stone is made from a very special material and could buy three mountains if sold."Mizu told her son.

Naruto spoke. "Oh! Okay!"

"B-But Lady Tsunade that necklace is...!"

"Don't worry Shizune he'll never manage it." Tsunade spoke.

Mizu smirked, _'Even if Naruto-kun manages to win I'll become the Fifth Hokage. Because little sister, you are not ready for the hokage title yet.'_

Tsunade turned to leave but Jiraiya offered her to go drinking. She accepted while Shizune went with Mizu and Naruto to go find some lodgings.

Jiraiya and Tsunade talked and Jiraiya reminded Tsunade about the hopes and dreams that the Hokages fought and died for. They continued to talk for the next few minutes.

Meanwhile...

Naruto and his mother are in an hotel that Shizune found for them. Soon Shizune came in. Naruto had fallen asleep and his mother was standing next to the bed watching over him.

Mizu rolled her eyes and spoke. "I know why you're here Shizune you want to explain to my son about Tsunade right?"

Shizune nods.

"No need I've already told him after all he is her nephew." Mizu smirked.

"W-What?!" Shizune was stunned.

"Let me introduce myself I am Mizu Senju...Tsunade's older sister." Mizu spoke.

Shizune was shocked. "y-You're lady Tsunade's older sister lady Mizu?!"

Mizu nods. "That's right my sister doesn't need to become the fifth hokage because I've already offered to become the Hokage myself."

Shizune nods and bows. "P-Please lady Mizu help lady Tsunade she-she's..."

"It's all right I already know, my sister seems to forget she's not the only one to lose loved ones." Mizu spoke.

She then started to walk out the door. "Shizune will you watch Naruto-kun for me?"

Shizune bows again. "Yes." Mizu then took off into the night looking for her sister.

Outside town on the sign...

Tsunade was there thinking about the past.

"So this is where you were." A woman spoke up.

Tsunade surprised turns to face Mizu. "I-It really is you isn't it big sister?"

"Yes." Mizu nods.

"Where have you been all this time? do you know much I've lost?" Tsunade asked.

Mizu glared and punched her younger sister right off the sign but Tsunade easily landed on her feet.

Tsunade rubbed where her sister had struck her. she now had a slight bruise on her face..

"What _you_ lost?! Are you so selfish you ignore the pain of others?! You forget _little _sister that Nawaki was _my _brother too! I lost my husband! And missed 13 years of my son's life!" Mizu had tears in her eyes.

"Y-You were married sister?" Tsunade never knew her sister found a man.

Mizu then lifts her right hand and showed her a golden ring on her finger. "Yes you remember the fourth...?"

Tsunade nodded.

"He and I were dating and then got married 6 months later." Mizu blushed and turned away.

Tsunade was stunned. "Y-You actually made the fourth fall for you?!"

"Yes and Naruto-kun is the result of our love." Mizu blushed even more.

Tsuande was completely shocked. "B-But that means...!"

Mizu shook her blush off. "Yes he is my son, _your_ nephew."

"Tsunade just remember even though Dan and Nawaki are gone you still have family left alive." Mizu walked up to her sister and placed one hand on her shoulder.

She then turned and walked away but stopped and turned to tell her sister one last thing. "Oh about Jiraiya's offer...I'll become the Fifth Hokage in your place little sister."

Tsunade was shocked as she watched her sister take off heading back.

Next chapter: Time's up Battle of the Sannin


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: Time up, Battle of the Summons**

Mizu soon came back to the hotel. She found Shizune but Naruto was missing!

Mizu instantly yells, "Shizune!" she's freaking out.

Shizune quickly woke up from the loud volume, "L-Lady Mizu what is..." She then saw the bed where Naruto should be but it was empty.

Mizu screamed, " SHIZUNE WHERE IS MY BABY?!?!" She then stomped the ground making the entire hotel shake. Soon vines appeared, Vines with thorns. they began whipping around the room.

Shizune thought, _"W-Wood style?! Even Lady Tsunade doesn't have that ability!"_

Mizu screamed again, "WHERE IS HE?!?!" The vines started thrashing destroying the hotel.

Shizune shook, _"I better go and find Naruto-kun before Lady Mizu tears this hotel and the town apart!"_

Shizune spoke, "I-I'll go look for him lady Mizu but please calm down!"

The elder Senju woman struggled to calm herself. But her KI was so strong that chakra was emitting from her body.

Shizune quickly ran out of the hotel.

Outside....

Shizune quickly ran through the town looking for Naruto...then she heard something and found an area littered with holes and spirals.

Naruto then formed a another Rasengan with one hand and charged at a tree, "Rasengan!" He slammed the chakra sphere into the tree and the attack tore the tree into splinters.

Naruto grinned, "All right I did it! Now what should I do now?" He thought for a minute, "Ah! I know!" The blond now began training to master the fox's chakra.

Shizune was shocked, "H-He did it! He mastered the Rasengan!" She then stood there and watched.

With Tsunade...

Tsunade has curled into a ball and is sobbing not only for the loss of her little brother and fiancée, but for her sister and nephew as well. The fact that Jiraiya had never even bothered to check on her nephew/his godson hurt the blond Sannin very much. She sobbed for the injustice done to her family.

With Naruto...

Naruto then decided to try and form a cloak with the fox chakra, _Hey fox! If you're there! Give me some more power!" _

_**"Heh...Heh sure kid! Enjoy!" **_Came the voice of Naruto's 'furry' prisoner.

Naruto then was surrounded by the red chakra and thought, _**"Okay! Now!" **_He concentrated and then the chakra solidified into a cloak with one tail and fox-ears.

The Nine-tails chuckled, _**"Not bad kid! You're already in one-tail form!"**_

Naruto decided to see how far he could ascend so he began trying to draw out more. Soon he fell to the ground on all fours. His now sharpened claws digging into the ground.

Naruto then looked back to see another tail grow in, _**"Hmm...not bad but I could do better."**_ He then drew out as much as he could handle.

Soon he was in three-tail form. His eyes looked like the nine-tails, His eyes and mouth had black outlines like a fox, his claws were curved now.

Naruto grinned revealing long fangs, **"Now this I like!"** He soon began training.

The Nine-tails was watching with interest, _**"To think he can handle three tails of my power already! Soon he'll be ready for four."**_

Soon Naruto was done and he collapsed and returned to normal, "Whew that was some good training!" He yawned and fell asleep.

Shizune picked up the boy and propped him against a boulder, "Rest now Naruto-kun you've trained enough for today." she smiled and went back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel...

Shizune smiled and then suddenly fell asleep on the bed. Mizu had gone out to find Naruto but ended up going with Jiraiya and Tsunade for a drink.

At a bar...

Jiraiya had asked Tsunade about what Orochimaru promised her...but Tsunade refused to tell him. Mizu was already gone looking for Naruto.

Outside...

Mizu then stumbled upon a very devastated ground and saw a boy propped against a boulder sleeping.

She instantly knew it was her son and realized he had come out to practice.

Mizu walked over and picked up her son in her arms, "You're so much like your father Naruto-kun, always wanting to train." She then quivered with sorrow and spoke, "I should've held you like this when you were a baby and a young child!" Tears fell down her face, "I promise I will always be there for you now my son."

Mizu then ran back to the hotel, _"Minato-kun please forgive me I had failed you and our son once but not anymore! I will help you become Hokage in anyway necessary baby."_

Hotel...

Mizu got back to their hotel easily and placed Naruto in the bed. She then sat down next to him and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, _"When I become the fifth Hokage I will right the wrongs done to you and the village will learn the price of messing with the founding clan of leaf."_

Orochimaru and Kabuto are preparing for Tsunade's answer. Orochimaru thinks that Tsunade will help him. (Fool.)

The next morning...third day

Once again Naruto trained on controlling himself using the fox's chakra and he's getting much better at it. The seal has actually begin to transfer the tails he used to him. Naruto can now control up to 5 tails of chakra.

The Nine-tails chuckled, _**"The fourth is a clever man this seal was designed to transfer all my powers to the boy I believe I have only a few years left at the most before I completely disappear so I better make the most of the time I have left."**_

Naruto practiced his Rasengan and the area is now almost completely devastated.

Sixth night...

Jiraiya has noticed that Naruto's hardly been at the hotel and that Mizu has been around town gathering info.

Tsunade heads to a bar. Jiraiya follows her. Kisa is already at the bar.

At the ground a blood-red mini Nine-tails with four tails stood there on two legs it looked humanoid-animal...

It released a roar, **"GRAAAAAH!!!"** and from it's open mouth fired a massive blast of chakra. The blast devastated the grounds.

Soon the fox-demon cloak receded to reveal an exhausted Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "I can't wait to show mom and aunt Tsunade how much stronger I've gotten!"

Shizune was shocked as she had seen the change, _"Naruto-kun has truly become strong!"_

Naruto then collapses and falls asleep. Shizune of course was worried and took him to the hotel.

At a bar...

Jiraiya is wondering how his student has been fairing. Tsunade is mixing something.

Mizu notices, _"I knew it...Sis you don't have to fight them alone." _She began mixing an antidote.

Tsunade slips a drug into the sake given to Jiraiya.

Mizu has already prepared her antidote.

Jiraiya drinks...

Next morning...

A guy is trying to wake up Jiraiya, "Hey! Mister it's morning! Wake up!"

But a woman with black hair walked up and spoke, "Here give him this." She handed him a liquid in a sake cup that would neutralize the drug given to Jiraiya by Tsunade however it wouldn't come into effect for 3-5 hours.

The man takes the antidote and pours it into Jiraiya's mouth.

Mizu then picks up Jiraiya and took off toward the hotel.

Orochimaru and Kabuto are heading toward their meeting place with Tsunade. Orochimaru informed Kabuto, "Kabuto I want you to kill that assistant of Tsunade's so she won't interfere."

Kabuto drew a kunai and the two then split up.

At the Hotel...

A voice spoke, "Shizune! Hey Shizune!"

Shizune opened her eyes and groaned. Tsunade had knocked her out last night to stop her from helping.

Shizune noticed a concerned Naruto looking at her.

Shizune spoke, "N-Naruto-kun? But you shouldn't.."

Naruto grinned, "You should know that I recover easily Shizune!"

Shizune thought, _"Of course he contains the nine-tailed fox."_

Naruto asked, "Where's that annoying aunt of mine? Today's the deadline of the bet."

Shizune was about to leave when suddenly a kunai came at them.

It showed Jiraiya shaking and he looked awful.

Mizu was with him and she spoke, "My little sister drugged his drink but I prepared an antidote unfortunately I forgot that my sister was my successor as the Leaf's best Medic ninja. My antidote will take time to fully neutralize the drug."

Naruto yelled at Jiraiya, "And _you _trained my father?! What kind of ninja are you?!"

Jiraiya spoke ,"It was my fault I let myself get too relaxed."

Naruto groaned.

Mizu spoke ,"Okay Shizune talk. Tell me exactly what Orochimaru offered my sister." She inwardly had an idea but wanted Shizune to confirm it.

Hidden...

Kabuto noticed Naruto, Mizu, and Jiraiya, _"I didn't expect to see Jiraiya here...I'm also surprised to see you here Naruto-kun. That woman looks similar to lady Tsunade."_

With the others...

Shizune had explained everything to them and told them that after Orochimaru has his arms back he's planning on attacking the Leaf again.

Mizu was angry, _"It's just as I feared she must be still thinking about those two!"_

Mizu then continued her thoughts, _"Given the circumstances I may just have to kill my own younger sister," _she clenched her fists,_ "I'm sorry little sister but if you actually heal him I will have no choice but to kill you and him."_

Jiraiya thought,_ "I may have to actually kill Tsunade!"_

the pig Tonton informed them with an oink that she smelled their scents.

Naruto spoke, "Let's hurry!"

With Tsunade...

She had formed on orb of green chakra and walked toward Orochimaru. But then a kunai stopped her.

Orochimaru spoke, "What's this? Are you betraying me...Tsunade!"

Kabuto appeared.

Orochimaru spoke to him," Thank you Kabuto you of course have my deepest trust."

Kabuto nods, "Yes I'm from the medical corps just like her and her chakra was full of murderous intent."

Orochimaru then informs Tsunade about how he truly promised to bring them back. But Tsunade reveals that though people may decay the feelings they left behind never do. She was reminded of what her beloveds wanted by Naruto's strong determination.

Now the battle begins. Tsunade leapt into the air with her leg raised. She aimed a falling axe kick at them. The two quickly got out of the way. Tsunade's kick cracked the entire ground.

Tsunade then charged at them with a punch, "Let's go...Orochimaru!" they dodged her punch and she shattered the wall.

Kabuto spoke, "Lord Orochimaru this place is not big enough for a battle like this!"

Orochimaru nods, "Yes Kabuto I agree." they both take off through the hole created by Tsunade's blow.

Tsunade chases after them leaving her jacket behind, "You're not getting away!"

Soon Jiraya, Mizu, Naruto, Shizune, and Tonton all arrive on the scene.

Mizu looked at the damage, "Looks like my sister went on quite a little temper-tantrum."

Shizune breathed a sigh of relief, _"Whew lady Tsunade refused."_

They soon found Tsunade's jacket and Tonton sniffed it to get Tsunade's scent. After she found the scent the five were off again.

Tsunade had been battling Kabuto for quite some time and was shocked by his skills which were almost equal to her older sister's and surpassed her own in her prime.

Tsunade managed to temporarily disable Kabuto but however he used his own knowledge on human anatomy to re-gain control of his body.

Kabuto yelled, "I'll show as much blood as you can handle!" He charged forward with a kunai.

But then a poof of smoke stops him.

Soon Jiraiya, Naruto, Mizu, Shizune, and Tonton were standing in front of Tsunade.

Orochimaru spoke, "It's been a long time...Jiraiya."

Jiraiya snorts in disgust, "You haven't changed a bit have you Orochimaru?"

Kabuto looked at Naruto, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared at him, "Kabuto."

The blond Senju heir was fully aware of Kabuto's deceit right from the start during the Chunin Exams and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt Kabuto's murderous intent during the second test. Naruto is not as dumb as people think in fact he's as smart as Shikamaru and his skills are in fact equal to most Jonin and now they are more near high ANBU to low Kage level.

Naruto spoke, "So you were working for Orochimaru the whole time."

Kabuto spoke, "You just now figured that out Naruto? No wonder you're no match for Sasuke." He had said this hoping to make Naruto angry but to his shock the blond was calm.

Naruto spoke, "I couldn't care less to match him." Naruto scpffed, "Besides I'm stronger than he is anyway."

Kabuto spoke, "Is that right Naruto-kun? Then why was he the top rookie while you were the lowest?"

Naruto smirked, "Have you ever heard of deception? Well when I realized if word got out about my true strength the village would hate me even more so I chose to wear a mask of idiocy to fool everyone in the village into thinking I was a weakling."

Everyone was shocked at his words except for Mizu she was smirking.

Mizu then spoke, "That's right my son is more than powerful enough to match and defeat most Jonin and now he's strong enough to give an ANBU or inexperienced Kage a good match."

Orochimaru was shocked and remembered how Naruto matched him in the forest of death, _"He managed to hold me off while pretending?!"_

Kabuto spoke, "Okay Naruto-kun let's get those 'real' skills to the test." He then rushed at Naruto with a kunai but like his mother and aunt... Naruto blocks the strike with one finger.

Naruto then delivered to Kabuto a familiar finger-flick to the forehead sending him flying several feet back.

The snake sannin was shocked, _"What incredible strength!"_

Tsunade looked at her sister, "You taught him that didn't you?"

Mizu smiled, "Of course it is a part of his heritage after all."

Mizu spoke, "Jiraiya my antidote won't come into effect for 3 to 5 hours let me handle Orochimaru."

Jiraiya groaned, "Fine."

Mizu spoke, "Shizune you help my son deal with that traitor."

Shizune nods, "Yes lady Mizu."

Tsunade asked, "What about me sister?"

Mizu then turned to her, "You just stay there and relax little sister."

Tsunade was shocked, "But sister!" Mizu appeared in front of her sister, kneeled down, and placed one hand on her shoulder.

Mizu spoke, "Please sister you've done enough...As the future fifth Hokage I order you not to get involved with this fight."

Tsunade nods, "Fine just kill him for me sister."

Mizu nods, "Don't worry I will." She then used teleportation jutsu to re-appear in front of Orochimaru.

The battle begins. Orochimaru extended his neck and aimed at Mizu, "So you're Tsunade's sister! You're mine!"

Mizu smirked, "Nice try you snake!" She then waited from him to come near and then delivered a most painful punch to the face sending snake man flying backwards. He then managed to recover and sent snakes after her.

With Naruto...

Naruto was doing very well against Kabuto. The blond managed to avoid getting struck by the chakra scalpel.

Kabuto was stunned, _"T-This is unbelievable to think he managed to fool everyone into thinking he's a loser!"_ He barely managed to dodge some needles from Shizune.

Naruto then spoke, "Hey Kabuto!" Kabuto gasped as the younger boy appeared in front of him with one hand raised and a swirling orb of chakra in it, "Here's a little present for ya...Rasengan!" Kabuto groaned as the attack sent him flying into a rock.

With the others...

Tsunade was shocked, "H-He actually mastered it! The Rasengan!"

Mizu smirked and faced her sister, "I told you my son surpasses even his father." Orochimaru tried to do a sneak attack with his long neck.

But Mizu grabbed him by the throat, "Nice try snake but...I'm not that naive!" She then pulled his body toward her and delivered a super powerful roundhouse to his stomach. Then let go of his neck and the snake was sailing into a nearby mountain a few miles away.

Soon Orochimaru re-appeared he had managed to create a mud clone to take the heat.

Kabuto spoke, "Lord Orochimaru please unbandage your arm."

Orochimaru complied and revealed a summon mark. Kabuto then swiped with his blood and summoned a snake.

So the battle got even more intense as Jiraiya could finally join in. He tried to drown the snake but it just wasn't strong enough. The snake even managed to grab Naruto and broke his leg.

Orochimaru spoke to Jiraiya, "That boy is stronger than I thought but he still is no match for Sasuke because Sasuke-kun has the Sharingan he can just copy Naruto-kun's techniques."

Mizu smirked, "Wrong all of his techniques are family jutsu your little Uchiha won't be able to copy a single one."

Then Mizu started emitting red chakra. Her hair grew longer and more wild. Her brown eyes became a crismon red and her pupil were cat-like. Her nails and teeth sharpened.

Jiraiya was shocked, "M-Mizu you're a jinchuriki?!"

Orochimaru was stunned, "Another jinchuriki?"

Mizu shook her head, **"No you idiots I'm a psedo-demon not a mere demon vessel!" **She then spoke, **"When I was dying I made a deal with a demon lord that had appeared before me...A nine-tails."**

Jiraiya spoke, "W-Was it the one sealed within...?"

Mizu shook her head,** "No he is _that_ one's older sibling. In exchange for giving me immortality he transfered a portion of his powers into me and changed me into...a pseudo demon: a person who has demonic powers and abilities yet keeps their humanity intact."**

Mizu then growled, **"Orochimaru you're finished you are a stain on this world!" **She instantly disappeared in a burst of speed, then pounded the snake sannin clear off his summoned lower snake. Orochimaru fell painfully to the ground but then turned into a mud clone and appeared right next to Kabuto.

Mizu growled more she couldn't allow this snake to live for what he did to people and she heard her son had encountered him during the chunin exams.

Soon the battle reached its climax.

Tsunade joined in she won't lose another member of her family. Naruto has decided to back off and watch this battle. Shizune was knocked out from Kabuto's strike to her eariler.

Soon Tsunade went through handseals...Jiraiya did as well and Mizu joined in. even Kabuto swiped Orochimaru's summon tattoo with his blood. He too went through handseals.

Soon all four of them shouted at the same time, "Summoning Jutsu!" They placed their hands on the ground and the biggest poof of smoke ever seen appeared. Soon four creatures stood there. There were the three boss summons: Gamabunta the Boss Toad, Katsuyu the Slug Boss, and Manda the Snake Boss.

But the fourth summon by Mizu was a shocking and frightening sight: A massive fox with orange-red fur and nine-tails stood there with sharp massive knife-like claws digging into the ground. But there where some key differences to this fox from the one sealed within Naruto, one thing he was twice the size of that one and he was calm and peaceful. Also he had a scar on his right eye similiar to Gamabunta's in fact that eye was closed to show it had been damaged, his pointed ears were tuffed to show his experience.

Each summoner stood atop their summoned beast.

The massive fox rumbled, **"It's about time you summoned me again Mizu I've been so bored lately."**

Mizu spoke, **"Don't worry Kyo this battle will be fun."**

The elder Nine-tails noticed the other summons, **"Ah my old friends it's been so long."**

Gamabunta spoke, **"Kyo it's been awhile you sly fox."**

Manda growled, **"Orochimaru! You know better than to summon me!"**

Kyo spoke, **"Bunta I do hope my idiot upstart younger brother didn't do too much damagee when he attacked the leaf."**

Gamabunta chuckled and blew a puff of smoke out of his pipe into Manda's face,** "Not to worry Minato took care of him and sealed him."**

Kyo chuckled,** "Yes I've heard he sealed him within his own son, your son right Mizu?" **The black-haired senju nodded.

Manda growled, **"I'm going to pop you like a balloon you stinking toad!"**

Gamabunta drew his massive knife,** "Please try it I've always wanted a snakeskin wallet."**

Kyo lowered himself into a fighting stance,** "I feel like having snake for dinner."**

Soon Katsuyu created a clone of herself to take Naruto and Shizune to a safe distance away on Tsunade's command.

The battle began as the slug launched some slime at the snake but he avoided it. then Manda launched himself at Katsuyu and wrapped around the slug and then tried to devour her.

But Gamabunta intercepted with his knife and Kyo joined in by grabbing the Snake with his nine tails.

Manda squirmed to get free.

Kyo yelled, **"Gamabunta do it now!"** The mighty demon fox held Manda with his tails easily.

Gamabunta nods, **"Jiraiya!"** He spits out oil.

Jiraiya launches a fireball, "Fire style: Toad Flame Bombs!"

The small flameball grew into a raging inferno. the inferno then revealed what should have been a charred snake but instead revealed an empty skin.

Kyo growled, **"That is why I hate snakes!"** Soon Manda's tail came up at Gamabunta but the boss toad easily grabbed it but then Manda burst out headfirst, mouth open wide from the ground.

But then Tsunade who had grabbed Gamabunta's knife and leapt up, plunged it into Manda's mouth. Orochimaru then grabbed Tsunade by the throat with his tongue.

But then Tsuande pulled Orochimaru up to her and punched him in the face causing some serious damage. The snake sannin went flying once again.

Manda was not happy about what happened to him and grumbled about revenge before he was sent back to the summon realm. Mizu returned to normal.

All four of them were exhausted. they were shocked as Orochimaru skin had come off to reveal a younger face underneath. He then talked about an 'exilir of life' and that is the other way to heal his arms. He leaves and the other three summons return to the summon realm or in Kyo's case the demon realm.

A day later...

Tsunade gives Naruto the necklace and kisses him on the forehead: Her own little lucky charm. After that Jiraiya tells them it's time to head back to the leaf. Soon the small group begins the trek back home.

Next time: Healing, and confrontations


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Healing and confrontations **

Naruto and the others have returned to the Leaf. Mizu is looking on the balcony of the Hokage tower.

She then spoke, "It's changed since the old days."

Tsunade agrees, "It sure has changed big sister."

Mizu then announced, "I will lead the leaf into a new age... I'm the fifth Hokage." She stood proudly under the heads of the past Hokages.

The elders were honored to have the older sister of Tsunade and the true strongest leaf medic ninja back.

Koharu spoke, "We must inform the rest of the villagers." She turned to the Jonin, "Genma, Aoba inform the rest of the village."

Both Jonin nods, "Yes ma'am!" They disappeared.

Naruto spoke, "Wait she has to do something else first!"

Mizu spoke, "It's Naruto's teammate Sasuke and that kid of Guy's Lee right?"

Jiraiya nods, "Right."

Soon the group was walking down the stairs and countered Shikamaru and his father.

They had a nice little chat and of course Shikamaru was skeptical about having a woman Hokage.

Outside in a training ground...

Neji Hyuuga is training his eyes to see things futher. He counted seven birds.

Neji then saw his female teammate approaching, "Yes Tenten?"

The girl spoke, "Neji! Lady Tsunade has returned! Not only that but her sister the legendary medic ninja Lady Mizu is here and is going to be our new Hokage!"

Neji denied, "Sorry Tenten I'm just not interested."

At a Barbeque Restaurant...

Ino and Choji are teasing their teammate about his new Chunin clothes.

Shikamaru has been promoted to Chunin. While Naruto was given the rank of Jonin especially after he showed the older Jonin (minus Kakashi due to him being on bed rest) his true strength they all vouched for him to skip Chunin rank and be moved straight to Jonin.

Shikamaru groaned, "Shut up."

Asuma chuckled, "Now let's celebrate Shikamaru's promotion to Chunin!"

Ichiraku Ramen...

Naruto and Iruka are celebrating Naruto's rise in rank.

Iruka chuckled, "Guess this means you're my superior now Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "However sensei I still view you as my older brother!"

Iruka smiled, "Thanks Naruto!"

The two chowed down on their ramen. After that Jiraiya came to get Naruto so he could visit his soon-to-be ex-teammates. As a Jonin Naruto could now take over as the team leader.

Naruto went to the hospital with Mizu.

Team 8 training ground...

Hinata watched as her team trained. Kiba and Akamaru were practicing something they called 'Dynamic Marking'. Shino was slightly annoyed because he was trying to gather insects and their moves were making it difficult.

Hinata had heard that Naruto was promoted straight to Jonin, _"N-Naruto-kun has gotten even closer to his dreams! __"_

Hospital room...

Sakura was watching over her 'true love'. When an older woman's voice spoke softly, "I'm coming in."

soon the curtain opened to reveal a woman with long black hair and brown eyes.

Sakura was surprised to see her especially when her teammate Naruto came out from behind the curtain.

To Sakura's shock Naruto wasn't wearing his usual orange outfit. Naruto instead wore a dark blue shirt with the emblem of the Senju clan on the back and sleeves and black pants. Another shocking thing was the Jonin vest Naruto was wearing.

Sakura spoke, "Naruto..." She blushed at his new attire in those clothes Naruto actually looked cute.

Naruto smiled he may have gotten over her but he still views her as a friend, "Hey Sakura, Sasuke is going to be all right!"

For some reason Sakura felt a pain in her chest from the lack of the Chan that he used to add to her name.

Sakura then bowed to the older woman, "Please help Sasuke-kun!"

Mizu smiled, "Sure." She walked over to the comatose Uchiha and placed one hand on his forehead. Green chakra flowed from her hand and then the chakra healed him.

Sasuke weakly opened his eyes. Sakura then hugged him, "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto smiled and then turned to leave.

Mizu watched her son go, _"Naruto-kun."_ She soon left to heal Kakashi's wounds.

At Kakashi's apartment...

Mizu next healed Kakashi's wounds," And here I thought you were some kind of special ninja I guess you're just human after all."

Guy spoke, "Please Lady Mizu look at my student Lee!"

Ichiraku ramen...

Iruka spoke, "Naruto now that you're a Jonin your work will get even harder."

Naruto nods, "Don't worry sensei I'm the future sixth Hokage after all."

Iruka chuckles and ruffled his hair, "How could I forget?"

Naruto asked, "So Shikamaru's a Chunin now huh?"

Iruka smiled, "Yup."

Naruto laughed, "You know what's funny sensei? He surrendered his match!"

But the blond grew more serious, "But his brilliant strategic way of thinking really helped him."

Iruka was stunned by Naruto's new behavior.

Naruto then turned to him and spoke, "This is the real me sensei that goof-ball was just a mask I wore during the academy and early days of my ninja career."

Iruka nodded but still it was hard to get used to this true Naruto when everyone had been used to the goof-ball.

Hospital...

Mizu used a diagnostic jutsu to examine Lee's condition. She then knew that he was probably finished as a ninja but had an idea on what to do. She would use an ancient and forbidden medical jutsu from the forbidden scroll.

She then spoke, "You're in pretty bad shape Lee but there is a way for me to heal you."

Lee gasped, "What is it?!"

Tsunade was shocked as she realized, "Sister you're not planning on using _that_ jutsu are you?!"

Kisa nods, "It's a very powerful and forbidden medical ninjutsu written in the Forbidden scroll by my grandfather."

Guy realized which jutsu she meant, "But My lady if you use it you could..."

Mizu smiled, "That's no longer a threat to me."

Tsunade then remembered that her sister was no longer mortal, _"Of course sister is a pseudo-demon now she's practically immortal!"_

Mizu spoke, "Now Lee even after I use this jutsu you still will need to rest for a few days before resuming active ninja duty."

Lee nods, "I accept it."

Mizu smiled, "You have to will of fire within you Lee." She then left to prepare for the jutsu. It's a ritual jutsu that requires a lot of chakra.

Guy smiled, "Lee you'll soon be a ninja again!"

Lee nods, "I was so afraid Guy-sensei that I was finished! But now I'll be able to train again!"

In the sound village...

four figures stood before Orochimaru. The snake sannin spoke, "Now go to the leaf village! Bring me Sasuke-kun!"

With Sasuke and Sakura...

Sakura was peeling a apple for Sasuke. The Uchiha was struggling in his mind.

Sasuke then knocked the plate from Sakura's hands when she offered it to him.

Soon Naruto arrived...Sakura then to face him while Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke spoke, "What's the clothes loser? Trying to act cool?"

Naruto spoke darkly, "For your information Sasuke I was promoted to Jonin!"

Both of his teammates were stunned.

Sasuke was really angry now, "Naruto...Fight me!"

Naruto gasped, "Sasuke what are you saying?! We can't fight...!"

Sasuke revealed his 2 tomoe Sharingan, "Just fight me!"

Sakura tried to difuse the situtation, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun this isn't..."

Naruto smirked, "The timing couldn't be better I was hoping to finally fight you Sasuke!"

Sasuke sneered before saying, "...Follow me." they both walked up to the roof.

Naruto knew Sasuke was unstable but to do this? Now he will finally put him in his place.

Sakura was thinking about when Orochimaru bit Sasuke in the neck and that's when Sasuke started changing.

On the hospital roof...

Naruto and Sasuke then faced each other. Naruto smirked.

Sasuke noticed, "What's so funny?"

Naruto spoke, "I'm not smiling cause it's funny...I'm excited." He smirked more, "Because today's the day I show you and Sakura never knew me at all! I'll beat you!"

Sasuke snarled, "What did you say?!"

Naruto spoke, "I was never the hopeless loser you two thought I was it was an act!"

Sakura was stunned at his words. Everything he told them was a farce?!

Sasuke refused to believe it ,"Yeah right you loser!"

Naruto had enough, "That's it Sasuke! I was going to take it easy on you but with your attitude I'll use my true strength!"

Sasuke sneered, "Yeah right you won't even make a scratch on my forehead!"

Naruto spoke, "you're weak Sasuke!"

Sasuke was incensed, "NARUTO!"

Naruto yelled, "SASUKE!"

The two charged each other and began trading blows. It was right from there that Sakura saw that Naruto was indeed much stronger than Sasuke was.

Naruto then finger-flicked Sasuke in the forehead sending him into the wall.

Sasuke groaned, "Ugh how can he be so strong?! No! I won't lose to a clanless loser!" He then managed to recover by pure will...

Sasuke then leapt into the air and went through handseals, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He shot a fireball at Naruto.

Naruto went through handseals, "Water style: Water Wall!" A barrier of water formed around him. the fireball hit the water barrier and was instantly was put out.

Sasuke growled, "That's it!" He placed one hand down and a Chidori formed, "Chidori!"

Naruto dispelled his water wall and formed a Rasengan, "Rasengan!"

soon the two shot toward each other. Sakura screamed out while running, "Please stop both of you!"

Naruto thought, _"I can't stop!"_

Sasuke thought, _"No!"_

Soon their sensei Kakashi Hatake appeared and grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and threw them away from each other. They both hit water towers on the roof.

Kakashi thought, _"Naruto that was..."_

Kakashi stared at his blond student, _"No doubt that was Rasengan how and when did Naruto learn that?"_

Kakashi spoke, "That was a little too much to be a mere spar."

Naruto and Sasuke pulled their arms from their respective towers water gushed from Sasuke's tower, his arm had dented his own...while Naruto's arm didn't even go in.

Kakashi spoke, "Sasuke that Chidori looked much too big to be aimed at a fellow leaf ninja...were you actually trying to kill Naruto?"

Sakura was shocked and horrified.

Kakashi thought, _"Did the reunion with Hitachi do this?"_

Sasuke scoffs and then leaps over the fence and lands on a nearby portrusion. then he feels water dripping down and looks in shock. The back of Naruto's water tower was completely ripped open.

Sasuke was now very envious, _"W-What happened?! How did his...?!"_ In his frustration Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall_, "Naruto how strong are you...?!"_

Sakura was crying not only about Sasuke's changes but the fact that Naruto didn't trust them enough to show them how good he truly was. But thinking back on it she could see why.

Kakashi asked ,"Was it you that taught him the Rasegan?" It soon showed Jiraiya below. Kakashi continued, "Naruto's much too young to handle it...even to use against the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya spoke, "You're one to talk...that Chidori was pretty strong too." The two continued to converse.

Soon Hibara arrived in a swirl of flames and spoke, "I heard what happened." She then said to Kakashi, "This has my little brother and Naruto-kun all over it." She saw the blond in his new attire and blushed, "N-Naruto-kun."

For some reason when Sakura noticed her staring at Naruto the pnik haired kunoichi felt a deep feeling of envy and jealousy.

Hibara spoke, "Kakashi let me deal with my little brother."

Kakashi nods, "Very well Hibara..this will allow me to go on my mission."

Jiraiya spoke, "I'll have a word with Naruto."

They all agreed and soon the three ninja left.

Naruto told Sakura, "Sakura don't interfere! This is between me and Sasuke!" He spoke in such a serious tone that it frightened Sakura.

Sasuke was still thinking about his past.1

four ninja stood there watching him from a nearby building. One ninja with two heads spoke, "I like that look in his eyes." they all lied in wait.

Sasuke suddenly gasped as shuriken with ninja wire quickly wrapped around him. Soon the form of his sister Hibara appeared holding the wire.

He glared, "What's this about?"

Hibara spoke, "I know you and you're not one to listen quietly."

The spider like sound ninja spoke, "Isn't that Hibara the fire rose ninja?"

Hibara frowned at her little brother, "Sasuke listen to me forget about revenge."

Sasuke gasped.

Hibara continued, "It will not be a happy result if you do."

Sasuke yelled, "How can you say that?! She killed our family, our clan! You weren't there!"

Hibara glared at her brother, "Do you think I don't know what happens when someone talks about revenge little brother?! I am your eldest sibling after all." She then spoke "When I was only 7 years old and Hitachi was 4 we witnessed the third great ninja war."

Sasuke was shocked at this information.

Hibara contiuned, "We saw many dead people that day and night far more than when Hitachi killed our clan. The trauma of the war is what awakened my Sharingan for the first time."

Hibara then smiled, "But even through our parents and clan died we found some new precious people." an image of the other Jonin and Naruto appeared in her mind.

Sasuke thought of both Naruto and Sakura.

Hibara then released her brother from her ninja wire, "Little brother Chidori is not a weapon to used on a friend but to protect them." She spoke, "If you agree to give up on your revenge quest I'll teach you how to fully ulitize your Sharingan." She then disappeared.

Sasuke was deep in thought.

the Spider ninja spoke, "It's going to diffcult to get the uchiha with a ninja of that caliber around...let's be patient."

the red-haired girl spoke, "Maybe for losers like you! But not me!"

the two headed ninja spoke, "Maybe if there were more of us..."

The girl yelled, "Shut up you..."

The big-boned orange haired nina spoke, "Tayuya you really should act more..."

She yelled, "Shut up...Fat ass!"

Later that night...

Sasuke is struggling.

Lee is thinking about the jutsu he's a little afraid but determined to re-join the ninja ranks.

Sasuke then suddenly saw four shadows leap up and then four strange ninja now surround him.

Sasuke spoke, "Who are you guys?"

The spider ninja spoke, " the sound ninja 4. I'm Kidomaru of the east gate."

The big ninja spoke next, "Jirobo of the south gate."

the creepy two headed ninja then went, "Sakon of the west gate."

The only girl with red-hair and grey eyes went, "Tayuya of the north gate."

Soon they attacked Sasuke and he managed to block and counter all their moves. But then they used substitution to appear on a building right behind him.

Sasuke spoke, "Before we continue I should warn you I'm in a bad mood." He stared at them with malice and rage.

Sakon spoke, "Hm. Quit acting tough." He then beckoned, "Come I'll play a do-rei-me cracking your ribs." Ssuke and Sakon soon had a good match but then Sakon attacks Sauske with a strange attack, "Do! Rei!"

Sasuke groaned it felt like his ribs were broken, _"How did he attck me?"_

Next Sasuke avoided a leg sweep form Kidomaru. He then leapt up.

Kidomaru then looked like he was chewing gum but spat out with looked like a spider web. He grabbed Sasuke with it and moved right into the path of jirobo's shoulder charge attack. That sent him right back at Sakon.

But then Sasuke kicked Sakon up, he delivered a few blows, and sent him down, then finished with a pile driver kick, "Lion's barrage!"

With Sakura...

Sakura had asked Naruto to come with her so she could explain about Sasuke's change. Naruto assured her that Sasuke wouldn't join Orochimaru. But the youngest jonin knew he would but he wanted to give Sakura some piece of mind. He may no longer be 'in love' with her but he still considers her a comrade.

With Sasuke...

The young Uchiha was being held by Sakon.

the two-headed ninja looked bored, and spoke, "I'm wondering why lord Orochimaru has an interest in this runt."

Sakon then added, "Leave this village you idiot or you'll never become stronger."

Sasuke was shocked as he listened.

Sakon continued, "You'll always remain weak if you stay here and play ninja with your little friends."

Tayuya added, "Lord Orochimaru will give you power!"

Sakon looked annoyed by his lack of an answer so he threw him into the wall.

Sakon then spoke, "The fact that Lord Orochimaru is wasting time on someone like you makes me want ot kill you right now!"

Then Sasuke revealed his 2 tomoe Sharingan and he was in Curse Mark Level 1 form, "Try it!"

Soon Sakon revealed that they all had curse marks like him.

their words have fully dragged him into darkness.

Sasuke has made up his mind he's leaving.

Nex chapter: Sasuke Defects


End file.
